Fucced Em
Fucced Em is a song by American rapper Blueface Lyrics FBeat producin' all the heat Blueface, baby Yeah, aight If I show up, I need a bag for the show Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Kick the door, get it out her ass for the dough Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Pussy pics in my DM, ain't even ask for those Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Suck the dick and balls, baby, I love a nasty ho Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Bitch love wettin' balls, she must've been a catcher 'Cause she don't run at all (She don't run at all) I beat the pussy out the park like I'm Barry Bonds (Home run) I put the pussy in debt, bitch, take this Uncle Tom (This Uncle Tom) The hate be so real, the love be so fake I keep a blower for the lawn, I fucked the evens and beat the odds Baby, you see this face tat (Beat the odds) I don't want a job (Fuck a job) I get paid to show up like a fuckin' god (Yeah aight) Fuck a nigga mean? I'm a famous Crip (Scoop) Fuck a squarebob (Fuck a squarebob), you see I'm at the tip (Tip) Now she finna top (Top), make that pussy pop (Pop) I give her hood dick (Hood dick), I take a bitch soul (Take her soul) Do a bitch cold (Do her cold), give her a runny nose (Give her a runny nose) Treat the pussy like it's Smokey, take this big worm (Take this big worm) I fucked the bitch edges off, like a bad perm (Like a bad perm) Fuck a bed, baby, take this rugburn (Yeah aight) If I show up, I need a bag for the show Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Kick the door, get it out her ass for the dough Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Pussy pics in my DM, ain't even ask for those Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Suck the dick and balls, baby, I love a nasty ho Ooh, damn, I'm finna fuck 'em (I just fucked 'em) Why It Sucks # The lyrics are repetitive and laughably bad # The music video is poorly done # Blueface's voice is very annoying and unbearable to listen to. He sounds like the Seagulls from Finding Nemo. # The beat is lame and is nothing special # The flow is terrible # This is by far Blueface's worst song Music Video Blueface "Fucced Em" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:BlueFace Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs